


In Which Jesse McCree Does Something Really Stupid

by Addison_The_Weird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broken Bones, Fluff, Hospitalization, How Do I Tag, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addison_The_Weird/pseuds/Addison_The_Weird
Summary: When Jesse went drinking with his cousin, he was told to not do anything stupid. He did something stupid.





	In Which Jesse McCree Does Something Really Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first actual ship-centered work. It's a 'Happy Birthday' present for my friend. It's kinda shor but I hope if you read it you like it.

Inspired by otp-prompts-for-you on Tumblr

Jesse McCree had been in the hospital many times in his life. When he lost his arm in a car crash as a teen, when he accidentally shot himself in the foot trying to do a trick with his gun, the time he got alcohol poisoning on New Year's Eve were just a few examples. But never had he been sent to the hospital because of a bar fight and his cousin had certainly never seen him in one of those cold, white rooms.  
“You are an idiot,” Sombra smirked from the corner of the little hospital room.   
“Shut up,” Jesse grumbled. His injuries weren’t the worst he ever had. Concussion, broken nose, sprained ankle, broken fingers and a broken wrist were basically nothing, but he sure made a pitiful sight as he sat up in the hospital bed. Sombra burst out laughing.  
“Sorry cuz, but who- who out of the two of us got drunk and decided it would be a good idea to fight the biggest guy in the bar?” the girl almost doubled over laughing, “ and you still need to call Hand soap.”  
“I physically can’t call him, “ Jesse rolled his eyes, “ My one good hand is busted. You gotta do it.”  
“Oh no,” Sombra shook her head. She pulled out her phone and dialed a few numbers before giving the device to Jesse and running out of the room.  
“Have fun!” she called  
“Sombra!” Jesse yelled, “You little-”  
“Jesse?” a groggy, Japanese accented voice came through the phone, “Jesse, why are you calling from Sombra’s phone at two am?”  
“Howdy darling,” Jesse tried to sound casual, “How are you?”  
“Jesse McCree, what did you do?” the voice sighed.  
“Hanzo, darlin’, you know how you told me not to do anything stupid when I went drinking?”   
“You have done something stupid,” Hanzo sighed, “Where are you?”  
“I’m in the hospital,” Jesse laughed sheepishly.  
“What did you do?” rustling could be heard in the background and Jesse assumed his boyfriend was going to go to the hospital to meet him.  
“Bar fight,” was the American’s straight and simple answer.  
The line was dead silent for a few moments, “I am not bringing you flowers.”  
“Yeah I guess I deserve that,” Jesse laughed sheepishly  
“I will, however, get you a ‘Get Well’ card” Jesse could almost hear the little grin in his boyfriend’s voice.  
“Love ya darlin’.” Jesse grinned, “Drive safe. “  
“I will see you in an hour you fool” Hanzo used the usually derogatory term as an endearment before hanging up.


End file.
